


Alien Alien

by slex (slexenskee)



Series: FICS FOR QUARANTINE 2020 [4]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23222944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slexenskee/pseuds/slex
Summary: Kokoro is an alien. Misaki finds that to be, frankly, the most relieving thing she’s heard all year.As it is though, this somehow turns out to be the least of her problems.
Relationships: Okusawa Misaki/Tsurumaki Kokoro
Series: FICS FOR QUARANTINE 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667011
Kudos: 17





	Alien Alien

☆ミ

So, Kokoro is an alien. 

This is great and all, but not exactly helping Misaki’s current predicament. It also doesn’t excuse the remainder of the  _ sanbaka  _ from their behavior, which is a head-scratcher in and of itself. Honestly, Hagumi still thinks Michelle lives in a treehouse and is pink because she’s friends with a flower fairy. Kaoru… well, Misaki assumes that’s just a case of selective hearing. And vision. And general acknowledgment of reality. She wishes she could confide in Kanon, but she doesn’t think she could live with the guilt of burdening the sweet girl with this. 

“Hey, so you can help me, right Misaki?”

Sometimes, she really has to wonder what she’s doing with her life. 

Misaki sighs, puts her pencil down, and turns to the bubbly blonde near bouncing on the desk opposite her. Fortunately the classroom is empty, otherwise Misaki would be deeply concerned over what her classmates would start to think about her. 

“You know, Kokoro, this is a little outside of my scope of abilities.” She replies, flatly. 

“But Misaki can do anything!” Kokoro retorts, blinking her big golden eyes with such a level of surety it’s hard to take her seriously. 

Misaki has no idea why Kokoro would expect a teenage girl to be capable of finding a way to get an alien back to their planet halfway across the universe. Oh wait, she does know why; because Kokoro is an alien, and apparently that means she has no concept of the limitations of reality. Who knows, maybe Kokoro herself has no such limitations, and just hasn’t realized that humanity is woefully inadequate in comparison. 

On that note, she also has no idea why Kokoro would put such unwavering faith in the abilities of a teenage girl whose name she couldn’t even remember until recently. 

“That is flagrantly untrue.” Misaki returns, bland. “And anyway, I wouldn’t even know how to start.”

Kokoro looks thoughtful, tapping her chin as she swings her legs. “Hmm… I’m not really sure either. That’s why we should figure it out together!”

That’s exactly what she said about song writing, and look how that turned out. Kokoro ran around drawing and humming random tunes under her breath, and Misaki was supposed to magically find a way to turn that into actual musical scores. 

“I think you should find someone a little more capable of helping you. Like, say, NASA.”

“What’s a NASA?”

Misaki stared at her blankly, then remembered she was an alien, and then sighed. She could no longer stare at Kokoro like she was an idiot who lived under a rock, because it turns out she might still be an idiot, but she was an idiot who had lived on another planet, which was basically just as bad but not actually her fault. 

“It’s like, a big company, that does a whole bunch of things in space.”

“Really?” Kokoro’s eyes sparkle. “So we could go to space?”

“I’m pretty sure you can’t just walk in there and ask to get on their next rocket.” Misaki protests. “And anyway, I don’t even know where they’re located.” 

“Oh. So we should find out where they’re located.”

Sometimes it’s like talking to a brick wall. “I wouldn’t even know how to do that.” Misaki replies, gathering up her books and tucking them into her bag. They’re late enough as it is; maybe they should just cancel band practice after school? “And they probably wouldn’t want  _ me.  _ They’d probably take you though.”

But on second thought, that could be a very bad idea.

Misaki pales when she’s reminded of all the horror movies she’s watched with aliens. Don't’ they do terrible experiments to them in unmentionable labs that aren’t supposed to exist? What would they do to Kokoro, if Misaki handed her over? Would they even believe her in the first place? 

Maybe that’s a bad idea.

“You know what, nevermind. How about we just go to your house instead?” 

“What about practice?”

Misaki pauses. “Why don’t we just have practice at your place?”

Kokoro gasps in delight. “ _ Sleepover! _ ”

“I said  _ practice, _ ” Misaki sighs. It’s a lost cause. 

☆ミ

Practice has come and gone, and Misaki is no closer to figuring out how to get alien Kokoro back to her alien planet. 

The alien in question is doing her level best to convince the band to stay at her place for a sleepover despite being a school night, and with that beaming smile of hers at full voltage she might just manage it. Even Kanon appears to be slowly but surely breaking under the pressure. 

“We have school tomorrow, Kokoro. Hagumi still needs to finish her homework.” She cuts in, before things get really bad.

Hagumi looks nervous at the reminder. “Mii-kun is right, Kokoron… Sensei will get mad at me if I don’t finish it again.”

Kokoro blinks. “Just finish it here!”

“She can’t concentrate here,” Misaki points out. “And sleepovers are supposed to be fun, right? Aren't they better when no one has plans to worry about for the next day?”

Kokoro considers this, then brightens. “That’s a great idea, Misaki! Let’s have a sleepover this weekend!”

“That wasn’t what I—

“My, what a wondrously fleeting idea, Kokoro.” Kaoru agrees with a sigh. 

Kanon scratches her cheek, looking away. “I— … I don’t think it’s a bad idea.”

Misaki’s protests die with a resigned exhale. Looks like she just dug herself into yet another grave. 

**Author's Note:**

> kokoro/misaki for life💛 sorry I'm not updating at the pace I wanted to... gbp s2 just dropped and now I'm spending all my time trying to collect pins for my profile lol
> 
> Have a pairing or prompt you want written? DM me on twitter @slexenskee and I'll write it for you 💛


End file.
